


softness came from the starlight (and filled me to the bone)

by combustible



Series: i know what you're feeling ('cause i feel it as well) - osaaka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Tangled, Atsumu as Flynn Rider, Background Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Kageyama as the Horse, M/M, Sakusa as Rapunzel, Slow Burn, Wine Merchant Osamu, a tiny bit of angst with a happy ending, prince Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible/pseuds/combustible
Summary: This is not the story of Miya Atsumu, or the story of how he died and was brought back to life by his boyfriend and his magical hair. No. This is the story of Miya Osamu. Atsumu's unfortunate twin brother.or the tangled!au where atsumu is flynn rider and sakusa is rapunzel, but it's actually not about them at all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: i know what you're feeling ('cause i feel it as well) - osaaka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921114
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	softness came from the starlight (and filled me to the bone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miyaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaomi/gifts).



> Hello beautiful people.
> 
> This is the fic for the third day of Osaaka week - royalty au.
> 
> This story is inspired by @cabeswhatever’s [tweet](https://twitter.com/cabeswhatever/status/1291813161612398592) and a long ass conversation I had with Klaudia about tangled au sakuastu. A big thanks to them.  
> I'd also like to thank my best friend who is a sommelier for helping me with the titles.
> 
> This story is a gift for Klaudia who made me fall into the Osaaka pit.  
> Klaudia, you’re always so kind to me and show so much love for my works that I just couldn’t write this without thinking of you. I saw royalty au and thought ‘this is my chance to write a tangled au’. So yeah, it’s not Sakuatsu (maybe one day) but it’s Osaaka so I hope it will make you happy anyway. I hope you will like this. I promise, I’m not hurting anyone in this one. 
> 
> Important notes: I changed some stuff from the Tangled canon because Eugene/Flynn/Atsumu is actually not an orphan, he’s just a guy who steals to become rich and give to the poor. Also, I didn’t follow the timeline of the movie. I guess canon!Tangled lasts for two days, but here, it takes much longer for Sakusa and Atsumu to reach the castle. It’s for the dramatics.
> 
> TW: I guess sex mention even though it’s really mild. Alcohol mentions because Osamu is a wine merchant. Theft and death sentences are mentioned too. But I guess this fic is pretty SFW.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this story bc I actually had SO MUCH FUN writing it that I wrote it in one go in one day.

  
  


_Hiding behind a tough exterior_

_But what I see isn't on a mirror_

_I know your heart_

_I feel what's in your beautiful mind_

  
  


.

  
  


**Gewurztraminer**

_rose, litchi, ananas_

  
  


.

  
  


'Once upon a time, there was a man.' The camera zooms on a portrait of Miya Atsumu printed on a brown paper pinned to a tree.

This is not the story of Miya Atsumu, or the story of how he died and was brought back to life by his boyfriend and his magical hair. No. This is the story of Miya Osamu. Atsumu's unfortunate twin brother.

Because you see, Osamu is an honest man. He inherited his lands and bought some more for good measure. He learned how to make wine and liquors from his father and taught himself how to sell them. Okay, so, Osamu is as honest as a merchant can be. Of course, he has fooled people into buying his bottles, but this doesn't mean he's a criminal.

So the day he walks through the high doors of the castle of the Kingdom of Corona, he doesn't expect guards to fall on him like he just killed the King. 

"Catch him!" one of them yells.

Osamu doesn't move, because Osamu doesn't realise it's _him_ they want to catch. And that's how two large guys end up wrapping their arms around him before tying a thick rope around his wrists.

“What the hell?” he shouts as they drag him towards the castle.

“You're under arrest for theft.” 

"What the _fuck_ ? I never stole anything!" ( _Lies_ , he stole a bouquet of white flowers for his mother’s birthday once)

“Liar. Your face is all over the Kingdom, and the ransom is pretty good. I'm surprised you even dared to enter the castle's courtyard.”

“But I'm innocent, what the-”

“Shut up.”

They put a piece of fabric between his teeth and he can't do anything else than follow them when they pull him towards the marble stairs.

 _What the fuck._ He doesn't live that far away from here. People surely would have told him if he was being searched by the royal guards. Right?

He falls on his knees when they throw him on the floor in the middle of the throne room. The King and the Queen aren't there so he's alone in the room with the two guards who arrested him. One of them is tall, and pretty lean, with a lot of not-so-well-tamed hair. The other one is shorter, larger, with short hair and a very forgettable face.

"I'm going to look for the prince," the taller one announces.

"Okay."

The remaining guard finally ungags Osamu with an amused smile on his lips.

"You thought you could run forever, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The guard raises his eyebrows with a smirk as he searches for something in his back pockets.

“You're going to tell me this isn’t you?”

Oh. _Oh._ Suddenly everything makes so much more sense. He only has to take one look at the paper the guard is handing to him to understand. He sighs dramatically.

“That’s not me.”

“What are you saying?” 

“This is my twin brother. His name’s Atsumu. He’s- He does- Stuff. But my name’s Osamu. That’s not me.”

The guard looks at him and starts laughing, his shoulders shaking and Osamu wants nothing else more than to push him on the ground to see him fall on his ass. It shouldn’t be that hard to make him lose balance with that armor, right?

“I never heard that excuse, but it’s a good one, I’ll get you one more slice of bread when you’re in jail just for that.”

“I’m serious, this is Atsumu. Have you seen this nose? It doesn’t look like mine,” Osamu says and he gestures towards the _WANTED_ sign with his chin. “I’m the prettier brother. I have to say I’m insulted by your mistake.”

The guard laughs but he doesn’t have the time to reply because the large doors suddenly open and the tall guard returns, his black hair less of a mess than before, and there’s a small smile on his face when he announces.

“His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Akaashi of the Corona Kingdom, Duke of Fu-.”

“That will do, Kuroo, thank you.”

The deep smooth voice that comes behind the guard (Kuroo, apparently), belongs to the Crown Prince himself, Osamu assumes. He appears only a few seconds later, when Kuroo moves to the left to let him enter the room. 

He’s everything and nothing like Osamu imagined a Prince would be.

If you asked him what a future King would look like, he would have pictured a tall muscular man dressed in obnoxiously expensive clothes, with blond hair that would fall on his shoulders, blue eyes and a large smile that could manipulate anything and everything. He would have imagined someone with delicate features but a cruel gaze, arrogant and not that different from _Atsumu,_ actually.

Yet, Prince Akaashi is everything and nothing like that. 

He has that arrogant look that goes with obviously expensive clothes, the delicate features that come with the privilege of not having to work in the fields everyday. He’s _attractive_ , this, Osamu has to admit. But he’s also everything but blond, with dark black hair and dark blue eyes that are softer than he would expect from someone holding so much power. 

“So you’re _the thief_.”

What even did he steal, goddamnit? Osamu bows his head before the Prince though, his mind trying to find an explanation for all _this._

“This was a mistake your Highness, I’m-”

“Don’t listen to him, Akaashi, he’s a carbon copy of the guy in the picture,” the guard who’s still standing next to him says.

“Let him speak, Daichi,” Akaashi orders with a firm tone and his eyes fall on Osamu who’s still kneeling on the floor. “Please, stand up _._ ”

Osamu only has time to blink twice before he finds himself standing in front of the Crown Prince of the Corona Kingdom and _what the hell is even happening?_ But he doesn’t have time to dwell on the situation because the tip of a very royal sword is now caressing the flesh of his throat. 

“Why did you steal the crown of my cousin?” Akaashi asks, his tone now colder, his eyes burning with a hunger for what Osamu assumes is revenge. 

“I didn’t steal anything, your Highness.”

“Why is your face on the wanted notice, then?”

“It’s- It’s my twin brother. I didn’t even know he used the name _Inari_. I swear. Look at his nose in the picture, that’s not _my_ nose. And his hair is not grey, it’s blond.”

“His hair looks pretty grey to me,” Kuroo says, looking at his own copy of the paper. 

“It’s in black and white,” Osamu tries his best to not add _dumbass_ because he should at least try to befriend the people who want him dead to try to escape this fate.

“I see,” Akaashi mumbles as he puts his sword away, back in its sheath. “What’s your name?”

“Miya, your Highness. Miya Osamu.”

“Fine. You’re telling me this is your twin brother.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“What are you doing in Corona?”

“I- I have an appointment with your Chef. You see, I make and sell the sweetest wines in the country and we were- uhm- supposed to meet in town to discuss a possible partnership between my vineyard and the royal kitchens.”

“I see,” Akaashi repeats and he looks softer now, like his eyes got clearer just by listening to Osamu’s excuses, which, now that he thinks about it, might as well be a _lie_. It’s not like he can prove that Atsumu exists. “We will put you in jail here until we catch your twin brother.”

“What?”

“Hey, watch your tongue when you’re talking to Akaashi,” Kuroo yells.

“What, _your Highness_?”

“I will get that crown back,” Akaashi whispers, looking straight into Osamu’s eyes (or even his soul, really, considering how piercing his gaze is). “I will get it back even if I have to kill every single Miya in the realm.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Osamu replies with a small giggle, but he’s really just trying to _get away from this hell_ , please someone wake him up, and fast.

“Do you have any idea what your twin did?”

“Uhm- I mean, we haven’t seen each other for a few months.”

“He took Kiyoomi’s crown. He stole it like it was just a piece of jewelry.” 

_Kiyoomi_. Yeah. Right. The Prince who disappeared a few decades ago, kidnapped when he was only a baby. 

“I know it must sound mundane _to you_ , but for my aunt and my uncle, it’s the last tangible memory they have of him. So, I will do everything I can to get it back.”

He pointedly looks at Osamu before gesturing to the two guards to _dispose of him_. 

“Put him in a cell. Alone. I don’t want him to get accidentally killed. And put a guard in front of his door twenty-four-seven. Is that clear?”

“Yes, your Highness,” the two guards say in unison.

They put one arm each under his armpits and drag him out of the throne court under the pensive look of the Crown Prince.

.

The cells are actually _not that bad._ Not that Osamu knows a lot about cells, but Atsumu somehow does, and when he tells him about his adventures, cells usually don’t include a nice bed, a desk and a nice bathroom. 

Still, he had stuff to do. Unfortunately, he’s in jail. And above all, it’s because of Atsumu. More than that, he doesn’t even know if the guards or the Prince believe him when he says it’s his identical twin brother who did that.

_Fuck._

_What a mess._

.

It’s on his sixth day in jail that someone finally comes to knock on the door. He sits up from his desk, ready to hear _anything_. Maybe they’re here to announce that he’s being sentenced to death for all he knows. 

Akaashi enters silently and he can get a look at Kuroo who’s standing in front of the door before said-door closes behind the prince. He’s wearing a silver circlet and the same dark blue clothes he was wearing the first time they met. He does have a sort of serene beauty, the ethereal kind, an embodiment of the moon. Suddenly, Osamu feels self-conscious about his own appearance. They provided him with new clothes after his second day in his cell so he’s not _dirty,_ but he’s far from being decent, with his tired eyes and the lack of skin care routine. 

“I have good and bad news.”

“Am I going to die?”

He doesn’t expect Akaashi to _smile_ , but he does. It’s small, quiet, but it’s here. And _gods_ , it looks good on him. 

“No. I have asked our Chef and he confirmed that you two had scheduled an appointment and that you were a wine merchant. He even said that you were the youngest vineyard owner of the Kingdom.”

Osamu’s eyes drop to the floor under the silent compliment. He’s only the youngest vineyard owner because he had to inherit the land from his father after he got ill, but he is known for this and especially for how _ruthless_ he is as a negotiator. So he’s the youngest vineyard owner of Corona, sure, but he’s also one of the best businessmen in his field. 

“He also said that you indeed have a twin brother with blond hair.”

A relieved sigh leaves his lungs at the sound of this. They have to believe him now. 

“What’s the bad news then?”

Akaashi smiles, and this time, it’s closer to the _big smile that would manipulate anything and everything_ that Osamu associates with people in positions of power. 

“You see, we haven’t caught your brother yet.”

“Unsurprising.” Atsumu has always been good to escape whatever mess he was in, after all.

“So, I think that if we keep you here, in the castle, this might catch his attention.”

“You want to use me as a bait.”

“You’d be free to wander around in the castle, and you could even go outside in the gardens or in the village as long as you stay on the royal island.”

“I see.”

“If you want to leave the castle, we’ll get you someone to-”

“To make sure I don’t try to run away.”

“You can write to your family at the vineyard if you want, as long as you don’t talk about Atsumu. Your letters will be read of course, but I see no objection to you continuing to run your business from here.”

“I guess I don’t have a choice anyway.”

“Not really.”

“I guess my situation could be worse.”

“It could be.”

“Okay.”

“You accept?”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi nods and turns on his heels, walking towards the door. He still has his hand on the handle, ready to leave, when he says,

“You’re under my responsibility, Miya. I vouched for you. Some people in the Council wanted to throw you in jail until your brother comes to rescue you. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

He leaves without another word and Osamu can only stare at his back as Kuroo tells him to gather his things before he takes him on a little _Tour_ of the castle. 

.

The castle is _huge_. He’s used to big houses, his own being rather large. But the castle is just another kind of large. 

His room is in the west wing, where members of the other royal families usually sleep when they come to visit the Kingdom of Corona.

“You’re Keiji’s official guest,” Kuroo explains, seeing his confused face when he enters his bedroom for the first time. “You’re one lucky bastard.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Osamu laughs quietly and he throws his bag next to the bed. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Be here and wait for your Prince Charming to come rescue you.”

“I don’t want to doubt your abilities, but Atsumu has lived a life of debauchery and never got caught.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Osamu shrugs and goes to sit on his bed. He knows he should be more self conscious about being used as a bait, that he should try to warn Atsumu. But he trusts his brother. He won’t get caught. 

And he could use some rest. So it’s not like he really minds having to laze around all day in royal chambers, especially after spending six entire days in jail. 

.

It’s only after a week that he starts feeling real _boredom_. He writes to his employees to make sure the vineyard won’t crumble without him. But since he’s away for business most of the time, it’s not like they’re completely lost without him. He can’t even imagine the face Kita, his head-botanist, will give him when he comes back home after months of _doing nothing._

“Kuroo?” he asks one morning when he sees the guard walking down the stairs that lead to the center of the castle.

“Yeah?”

“The Prince told me I could go outside if I had a guard following me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m on patrol duty, but you could ask Hoshiumi, I think he’s free for the day.”

“What does he look like?”

“He must be in the kitchens, he has white hair and an angry-looking face. You can’t miss him.”

And Kuroo is right, because Hoshiumi is indeed very hard to miss. He’s energetically stabbing his food with a fork when Osamu enters the kitchens. 

“Hoshiumi?”

“What?”

“Uhm- I’m Miya Osamu. Kuroo told me you could maybe come with me to- go visit the city?”

“Oh, you’re the thief's brother.”

“Yeah. I’m- him.”

“And you want to go visit the city?”

“Yeah. I’ve been stuck in my room for a week and I’d- like to go outside just for a bit.”

“I guess I was planning to go outside anyway. You can come with me.”

.

The city of Corona is beautiful. It’s not like his vineyard, where there’s so much space that you can feel _lost_ before the infinity of the vine fields. No, this city is crowded, with buildings standing everywhere around you. But it’s beautiful, and so full of life. 

It’s not the first time he goes to a city, thank you very much, but most of them are grey, or forgettable. But there’s something about Corona, and its colours, it’s people.

Hoshiumi brings him to the farmers market, and Osamu notices that they only have two wine stalls. He might have a solid chance here. 

“Do you want to go get a coffee?”

“Why not?”

“Are you paying?”

“I can.”

“Good.”

That’s how he finds himself sitting outside of a small coffee shop full of flowers and the smell of coffee just makes his heart swell with fondness. If he could marry a beverage, he would probably marry coffee, despite being a wine maker.

“So, how do you like it here?”

“The castle?”

“Yeah, Corona, and all.”

“It’s a nice place. I like it here. I might come back after all of this is over.”

“So, you think we’ll catch your brother?”

“No. No, I don’t think so,” Osamu laughs, “he’s good at running away.”

“Mmmh.” Hoshiumi hums as he puts his eighth sugar cube in his hot cocoa. “Don’t you feel alone here?”

“I- Yeah, a bit. But I actually get along with Kuroo pretty well. And the Prince is nice enough. I don’t see him often but when we meet, he's nice to me.”

“You meet with the Prince?”

“I mean- We hang out in the library once, and in the kitchen once or twice.”

It's nothing major, really, he doesn’t even remember what they talked about. Thinking about it, they probably didn’t even _talk_ that much, only enjoyed each other’s presence in silence. Yeah, _nothing_ weird.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He usually doesn’t leave his chambers unless he’s doing _royal stuff_.”

“Oh. I was usually just _there_ and he was too. It’s not like it was intentional.”

Now that he thinks about it, they usually meet during the night. Very late at night. Because Osamu couldn’t sleep and he just wanted something to eat, or a book to read. 

So, yeah, it’s very possible that the Prince didn’t actually want him there. 

_Fuck_.

“If you disturbed him, he would tell you. I know people who tried to befriend him. He was pretty clear about not wanting them around.”

“Oh.”

“He doesn’t have friends. He could use one.”

Hoshiumi is nothing if not energetically _direct_ and something tells him that if he were to meet Atsumu, things would start exploding pretty quickly. He simply nods and drowns himself in a second cup of coffee.

  
  


.

  
  


**Jurançon**

_honey, broom tree, wax_

.

  
  


He doesn’t know why he believes Hoshiumi. For all he knows, the guy could be lying just to mess with him. But that’s more of a Kuroo move to do. So he chooses to believe the small guard and he keeps showing up randomly at night, either in the library or in the kitchen. 

And he'll find the Prince there, sitting in silence. 

At first Akaashi would only nod, but eventually, he starts smiling at Osamu when he enters the room and when he leaves. And at some point, he even starts saying _Good evening_ and later _Good night._

Tonight shouldn’t be different, he tells himself when he enters the kitchen. It’s dark, as usual, and the only person in the room is Akaashi, sitting at the table in the center of the room, a piece of pie in front of him as he stares at the wall.

“Hello.”

“Good evening.”

Osamu sits across from him once he has put water to boil and cut a slice of pie that the servants usually leave on the counter for the prince. And if they have noticed that more slices disappear during the night, they haven’t said anything.

When the water has boiled, he pours it in two porcelain cups with a mix of herbs he keeps hidden in a cupboard behind the flour. He hands one cup to Akaashi who nods and puts the other one in front of him.

They sit there in silence, just like usual. Until Akaashi turns his head towards him.

“Why are you always up so late at night?”

Osamu shrugs.

“I don’t know. I find it hard to fall asleep unless I’m really exhausted. I only sleep well when I travel.”

“You travel?”

“Yeah. I own the vineyard, but the thing I like about it is being a merchant. I get to travel a lot, to sell what we make. I like it. I’ve seen so many lands, and yet, I never came to the capital city of my own country. I usually send other people to deal with the local clients.”

“I see.”

“Do you? Travel, I mean.”

“Not really.” 

it’s Osamu’s turn to look at Akaashi. He looks so much more human, under the moonlight, with normal clothes and no crown on. He must really be privileged to have the right to see this.

“I wish I could. But after Sakusa disappeared, I became the next one in line to become King. My mother was the King’s sister. She died when I was born. And as the Crown Prince I don’t get a lot of opportunities to travel. Let’s say people come to meet me more often than I go meet them.”

There’s an aura of nostalgia around him. A nostalgia for something he’s never even tried. And it’s sad. So sad.

“Once you’re King, you’ll get to travel more.”

“Maybe.”

“You can come visit the Miya vineyard.”

Akaashi’s eyes meet his. They look so blue under the moon’s soft light. 

“I’d love to.”

Osamu smiles and hides his blushing face inside his cup. Just thinking about showing his (not really) _modest_ vineyard to a King makes his heart flicker with both apprehension and excitement.

Silence falls back on the kitchen, and it feels oddly familiar, comfortable. 

When Osamu stands up to leave after washing his cup and his plate, Akaashi stands up too, leaving the mug to sit in the sink. He walks next to him, slowly going towards the stairs and just before parting, he bows slightly.

“Good night, Osamu. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

It’s only slightly a question, almost a statement, but Osamu smiles anyway and nods. 

“Yes. Good night, your Highness.”

“ _Akaashi_. You can call me Akaashi. In private, of course.”

“Okay. _Akaashi_.” 

He tries the taste of his name on his tongue and he has to admit that he likes it maybe a little to much. 

_Akaashi._

This night, when he throws himself on the bed, he repeats his name over and over again, testing the weight of those three syllables when they fly between his lips. And when he falls asleep, Akaashi’s voice still rings in his ears.

.

A few days later, Osamu’s writing a letter to his father when Kuroo barges in his room and yells, “Osamu, we need you help, we’re missing someone in our team.”

“Your team?”

“Our horse water polo team!”

Osamu’s not going to ask. He simply follows his friend (oh gods, they’re friends now, right?) until he stands on the private beach of the castle, looking at twelve people riding horses with grins on their faces.

“You just have to ride the horse, and the goal is to throw the ball in the opposite goal.”

“Seems easy enough.”

“You’re on a horse, in the water, don’t be fooled.”

“Do horses even know how to swim?” he asks as he leads his own (a white one, just like everyone in his team) towards the water.

It’s not Kuroo who answers, but Akaashi who’s staring at him from his black horse like he’s completely dumb.

“Of course they do. It’s not the swimming part that is the problem. It’s the very accurate way they have to move in the water for the players to catch the ball. That’s why they’re trained especially for horse water polo.”

“Oh. Okay”

“We have the best horse-water-polo trainer of the realm. And he’s in your team.”

“I’m Bokuto.” A grey haired man yells from across the field. “Officially, I’m Akaashi’s personal squire. But I’m more importantly the person who trained all of these beautiful creatures.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Osamu.” _Officially Akaashi’s personal prisoner_ , he doesn’t add, but he’s sure Bokuto already knows.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay let’s start the game, shall we?” Kuroo answers making Osamu smile.

Later, he accepts to lead his and Akaashi’s horses back to the stables, but what he doesn’t expect is to walk on Bokuto and Kuroo taking part in very _adult activities_ there. He only watches for a few minutes before taking his leave, the two men completely oblivious to his presence.

.

“Do you want to come to the festival with me, tomorrow?” Akaashi asks when they meet up one night. 

“Oh. You’re going?”

Akaashi isn't known for being a prince who goes to meet with his people. He's good enough, but not as popular as one might expect.

“Yes. I usually go undercover.” 

He smiles at him with a mischievous look and _oh,_ oh. Okay. 

“I’ve never been.”

“You just have to wear something traditional. We can lend you a kimono if you want.”

“I don’t have one on me so-”

“I think blue would look good on you.”

Blue. _Blue_ would look good on him. Osamu swallows slowly and nods. It doesn’t mean anything, that Akaashi suddenly tells him that _his_ colours would look good on him. _Right_?

“Depends on the shade of blue,” Osamu jokes.

“What do you think about dark blue, uh?” 

Akaashi’s gaze is burning on him.

_Oh. Fuck._

.

He accepts the indeed very dark blue kimono with grey details that Kuroo brings him the next day with an amused smile. 

“It’s not everyday that we see anyone in the castle wearing Akaashi’s colours.”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo smirks and takes his leave before Osamu starts undressing.

Yes. Dark blue definitely looks good on him. And he’s pretty certain, it _does_ have something to do with the fact that they are the Prince’s colours.

.

The first thing Osamu notices when Akaashi walks down the stairs to join him is that he’s dressed like a _normal_ person, his silver circlet gone and his kimono much simpler than the clothes he usually wears. The tissue wrapped around him is of the same colour as vine leaves in the middle of summer, so different from Osamu’s own dark kimono. He looks good, _happier_.

So it doesn’t matter what he wears, he still looks stunningly beautiful.

His eyes are soft when they land on Osamu and he smiles at him with a glint in his irises. 

“Please call me _Fuku_ once we’re out there.”

Osamu simply nods. He clearly needs some time to wrap his head around Akaashi looking so good in mundane clothes. But just before they cross the gates, the man he’s walking next to pulls his last asset out of his sleeve. Glasses. 

He puts _fake glasses_ on the tip of his nose and blinks twice before looking right at Osamu.

“How do I look?”

“Uh-” _so fucking good_ is what he really thinks, but somehow, his brain manages to stop his mouth from forming the words.

“I know you’re used to seeing me wear more expensive fabric but-”

“No! No, you look uhm- You look good. I’m just surprised.”

“Oh? By the glasses?”

“Yeah-” _I’m surprised by everything, actually._ “But don’t worry you still look good. Just- Just different.”

Atsumu laughs somewhere on the other side of the world, wherever he is, at how pathetic his brother sounds. But Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind because he smiles softly and nods.

“Let’s go then.”

“Let’s go.” 

For the first time since he has arrived, he sees Akaashi actually doing stuff for himself, without the help of guards or servants, when he opens the door and crosses the gate, his chin held high, and his smile bright.

.

They wander around in the streets. They look even more colourful than usual, with purple flags bearing yellow suns floating everywhere, and Akaashi somehow blends in perfectly, his moonish aura gone in favour of a bright smile and gentle eyes. It’s not often that Osamu sees him like that. But he can consider himself lucky for even having witnessed it before. Almost no one in the realm knows exactly what the heir to the throne looks like when he’s _happy_.

“Look!” 

Akaashi’s voice makes him jump from his reverie, and he turns his head to look at the prince pointing at a flower stall. 

“You want a flower crown?” Osamu dares to ask (and he knows that if Akaashi nods, he’s totally fucked).

“Yes!”

Osamu laughs (but really, he’s exploding inside) and walks towards the merchant to give him two coins against a yellow crown made of huge flowers. 

“Thank you,” he says to the girl who bows before he walks away, going back to Akaashi, “here.” 

He puts the crown on the dark hair, and if that’s what Akaashi looks like with a golden crown, then Osamu definitely cannot wait until his coronation (if he’s invited, of course).

“Thank you, Osamu.” 

Their eyes meet, and none of them dares to look away. It lasts for a few seconds, a whole minute, even, and when they finally turn to look at the place where an accordion is starting to play, there’s a sort of silent understanding between them, a message that has travelled from one mind to the other, through the doors of soft adoring eyes.

“Buy me some cotton candy,” Osamu asks with a smirk.

“With taxpayer money?”

“Nevermind, I’m paying.”

Akaashi laughs softly and oh, Osamu melts right there, just like the cotton candy that he puts in his mouth a few minutes later. People around them are all wearing traditional clothes, colourful, making the streets look like a giant candy distributor. 

And when Akaashi licks his fingers, Osamu turns away to look at a very boring wall.

“Do you want to dance?” Akaashi asks shyly when they arrive at the square where a man is playing the accordion. 

“If you want to.”

He doesn’t have to wait for the prince’s answer because he’s pulled in by the other man. No one looks at them for once, and he can only imagine how good it must feel for Akaashi as he puts his hand on his waist and lets him lead him in the middle of the crowd. He makes him spin on himself, and when he stops, falling in the prince’s arms, close, so close to his face, there’s a _momentum_ for the second time today.

“You know how to dance.” Akaashi notes.

“I’m not uncivilized.” 

“Of course you’re not.”

.

He’s out of breath when they leave the square where they've been dancing for at least one hour, roaring with laughter, and Osamu’s never seen Akaashi look so _free_. And if this is what he looks like without silver on his head, Osamu will gladly melt all the silver of the world to make one giant block of metal that he will throw at the bottom of the abyss. 

When Akaashi disappears for a minute and comes back with a crown of red roses that he puts gently on the top of Osamu’s head, his heart misses several beats. 

And they look at each other, and Akaashi’s eyes have never looked so _blue_ than right now, under the bluest sky Osamu has ever seen. 

They’re standing in the middle of an empty street, and there are flowers on the windows, and music playing from far away, the sweet smell of freshly baked bread tickling their nostrils. But none of these things matters. None of these even register into Osamu’s mind because he’s too focused on one thing, and one thing only. 

There might be the smell of the roses on his head, the sound of children’s laughter in the background and a parade in a nearby street, but the only thing he sees, the only thing they see, is each other, the only thing they feel is the warm breath of the other against their skin and the soft touch of their hands when they rise to come and find each other’s face. 

Nothing around them matters anymore, and that’s why they don’t hear the white horse that is approaching, and their noses are almost touching when the animal starts neighing _very close to their faces_ with a bored look. 

They jolt away from each other, blushing hard, and Akaashi’s the first one to speak.

“KAGEYAMA!” 

He throws his arms around the horse’s neck, laughing. 

“Kageyama, this is Osamu. Osamu, meet one of our best soldiers, Kageyama.”

Osamu bows his head, because he just doesn’t know how to deal with horses in this country anymore. 

“Does he know how to swim?” 

It’s the first thing he can think about, and he’ll hate himself for it later. Akaashi chuckles and pats Kageyama on the side.

“Of course not, he’s a sword fighter.”

“Oh.” Okay. _That makes total sense_.

Akaashi laughs and starts walking towards the main street. 

“He’s here to bring me to the castle, I guess. I have to get prepared for tonight.”

“Of course,” Osamu says as he runs towards him to walk next to Kageyama. 

They don’t notice the horse disappearing right after they reach the castle’s doors, too busy talking about anything to distract their minds. And suddenly, Osamu remembers the flowers on the windows, the smell of freshly baked bread and the parade that they missed. 

But more than anything, he remembers the feeling of _almost_ kissing the Crown Prince.

.

It’s much later that night when they meet again. Akaashi’s wearing his silver circlet again. He’s back in blue and grey clothes, and Osamu still thinks he’s beautiful. But there’s something sadder in these colours. Or maybe it’s the crown.

He’s standing in the middle of a room full of people, guests from everywhere in the kingdom, who came to pay their respects for the eighteenth anniversary of the missing prince. He’s standing in the middle of hundreds of people, and yet, when Osamu enters the room, Kuroo by his side, their eyes lock almost immediately. 

“Do you know who you’re going to watch the lanterns with?”

“I think I have an idea.”

Kuroo’s eyes follow Osamu’s and he chuckles.

“Alright. I’ll go find Bokuto. Have fun.”

“You too.”

He tilts his head and Akaashi smiles, secretive for no one else than him to see. He’s wearing less luxurious fabric now that he’s back in his own clothes, but after spending a day pretending Akaashi isn’t Akaashi and Osamu isn’t Osamu, it feels right to be back to normal. And so he spends half an hour talking to other people, blends in, before he finally reaches the only one he thought about all day.

“Having fun?” he asks, smirking.

“What do you think?” Akaashi mumbles, with a bored face. He’s definitely back to normal.

“Who are you going to watch the lanterns with?”

“I usually watch them from the gardens.”

The royal gardens. Of course. Crown Prince privilege.

“I launch mine from the main balcony after my uncle and then I go to the gardens. Alone.”

“Oh.” 

Maybe he’ll have to join Bokuto and Kuroo after all.

“But you can come with me. If you want. If you don’t have someone else to-”

“I have no one else, Akaa- Your Highness.”

Akaashi smiles and nods. 

“I’ll find you there, then.”

“Of course.”

“I think Hoshiumi is the one guarding the doors to the gardens tonight. I’m sure he’ll let you enter.”

Osamu laughs and turns on his heels to go talk to the Royal Chef (he still has wine to sell to the Crown and business is business).

.

The royal gardens are situated just under the main balcony, so Osamu can see the first lantern fly in the dark sky, alone, sad, so sad. And for a moment, he thinks about the missing prince, wherever he is right now, and his heart aches a little for him. 

Three others join the first one a few moments later. Akaashi’s, his father’s and probably the Queen’s brother’s. 

He doesn’t have to wait for a long time before he hears someone approaching, and his heart tightens slowly as Akaashi comes to stand next to him. He looks oddly pensieve, melancholic. 

They sit on the grass as they watch hundreds of boats sailing on the sea in front of them, and thousands of candle lights in the streets below. Their shoulders are touching, and the previous nervousness he felt around Akaashi is suddenly gone. When they’re together, with no one else to remind them who they are, it’s like they’re just normal people. Not a Crown Prince and his kind-of prisoner. 

“I brought something for you.”

“Bought with taxpayer’s money?” 

Akaashi shakes his head, laughing as he hands him the small purple lantern and a long piece of wood. Osamu smiles softly and accepts the fragile object, putting it aside before he stands up to light up the wood on a lamp that’s burning not far away.

He lights up the small light under the purple paper and Akaashi comes to stand next to him. He throws the now burnt wood stick on the ground and turns to look at the man in front of him. 

“Will you do it with me?” 

Akaashi smiles, and Osamu could swear his eyes are shinier than usual, with the light of the lantern reverberating in his irises. 

“Of course.”

His hands come to join Osamu’s under the lantern and his slender fingers feel cold against his own warm ones. 

“On the count of three.”

“One,” Akaashi whispers,

“Two.”

“Three.”

They start lifting their arms towards the sky, and when they have attained Akaashi’s maximum reach, Osamu lets go. The lantern starts flying, joining thousands of others that are currently floating, leaving the lands, the city streets, and the boats on the sea. 

The sky quickly fills with small lanterns, small lights, small flickers of hope, and Osamu feels his skin tingle just by watching this.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers.

“It is,” Akaashi replies, and he just gets a tiny bit closer to him, their shoulders touching once again. 

Their heads are raised towards the sky, eyes shining under the light of a thousand lanterns, and Osamu gathers everything he has in his heart to brush the fingers of the man standing next to him with his. He doesn’t have time to think before Akaashi simply slips his hand in his, his perfectly soft skin against his own calloused fingers.

His heart is beating at a thousand miles an hour, almost distracting him from the spectacle of the lanterns floating in the night sky. 

They stay there, in silence, watching the yellow and pink sky above them for a few more moments, before the lanterns start disappearing behind the horizon. 

“Thank you for staying with me,” Akaashi finally says, “it’s the first time I’m watching the lanterns with someone.”

“Of course,” is the only thing that Osamu can choke out as he turns to look at the man next to him, and his eyes look almost yellow under the still very much illuminated sky. 

They stand here, under one thousand lanterns and millions of burning stars, and none of them knows what to do, what to say. 

“It’s getting cold.” Akaashi finally whispers with a shiver and Osamu mechanically comes to rub his arm with his hand. 

“You want to go back inside?”

“Not really,” the prince admits.

“The people?”

“Among other things.” _I don’t want to leave you,_ he means, but of course, Osamu is oblivious.

“Can’t you go back to your chambers?”

“The guards will tell me to go back to the party.” Oh.

“Sounds exhausting.”

“Yeah.”

“But no one cares if you’re actually there, right?”

“No. I usually stay here until they all go to sleep.”

“Do you want to go back to my room?”

“What?”

“The guards of the guest rooms are Kuroo and Daichi. I don’t think they would mind.”

“Probably.” 

Akaashi smiles and they start walking towards the castle, their hands never leaving each other as they sneak in. There’s no one to see them anyway. The party is still pretty much going on and the only one who sees them is Daichi who only raises his eyebrows at them. Which is pretty ironic, if you ask Osamu, because the guard is currently pinned against a wall by a tall blond man that the wine merchant believes is named Tsukishima. But he’s not sure. 

He opens the door of his room and lets Akaashi enter before himself. 

“I didn’t think you’d make this place your own,” Akaashi muses as he watches the small things that are gathered on the desk, the books in the small library. Even the pillows have been changed in favour of ones he brought from the farmer’s market. 

“I’ve been here for two months, now, Akaashi.”

And he can see that the prince feels a pang of guilt when he whispers, “you’re right.”

“Don’t worry about it. I like it here. The vineyard is going well. Kita’s happy. It’s the first time I’m taking holidays in- in forever.”

“I see.”

“Don’t ‘I _see_ me’, Akaashi.” 

“What do you want me to say, then?”

“I don’t know,” Osamu whispers and he crosses the distance between them, his hand closing on the prince’s writs in a gentle gesture. “I don’t know, I’m lost- I- Did I read the signs wrong?”

“I don’t know. Did I?”

“I have no idea.”

“Do you _want_ to leave?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Osamu whispers in one choked breath, and Akaashi’s eyes widen. “I don’t know. I love my life at the vineyard, but I don’t think- I don’t think I want a life if you’re not in it. Not in the long run at least.”

There. It’s said. And now Osamu can throw himself from his window. It’s high enough in the castle to be sure it’ll be lethal. But Akaashi’s hand close around the fingers on his wrist and he looks at him with shining eyes, so full of hope it breaks something inside of Osamu. 

“Do you mean this?”

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life.”

“Osamu.”

“Akaashi.”

“I don’t think you read the signs wrong.”

Osamu laughs nervously, but he doesn’t hesitate one second when both of his hands come to reach Akaashi’s face to pull him in a kiss that takes both of their breaths away. His lips are soft and warm against his, and his hands come to gently cover his own as he slightly opens his mouth to _finally_ taste him. 

“Do you think you could still sneak out of here tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t care what they think.”

It’s probably the most reckless thing Akaashi has ever said, but it feels right to be led to Osamu’s bed and to fall in love, _hard_ and _fast_ as they keep kissing each other, like they're each other's only salvation.

.

  
  


**Riesling**

_petroleum, dirt, silex, mineral_

  
  


.

  
  


When they wake up on the next morning, the sun is already high in the sky and Akaashi throws himself out of bed immediately as he opens his eyes. 

Osamu groans next to him, and that’s when he notices they’re both _very much naked_. Uhm.

“Come back to bed.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Ugh, that sucks.”

“It does.”

Akaashi grabs his pants from the floor and puts them on in a groan. He slips in his dark blue blouse and leaves the rest of his attire in a corner of the room. The servant will eventually get them, and it’s not like he actually cares what they think of him. He’s had other partners before, so it’s not like they _don’t know_ of his preferences.

He plants one last kiss on Osamu’s lips before leaving the room quietly. 

Osamu only has the time to put a shirt on and some underwear when the door opens in a _bang_.

“OSAMU.”

“Good morning to you too, Kuroo.”

But his friend is already throwing himself on the bed. 

“Tell me everything.”

“You’re laying on royal cum.”

“OH MY GOD.”

.

Days come and go, and no one actually brings out the fact that Akaashi spends more time in the west wing than the royal quarters. They both find out that they sleep better when together, and that they can have pie brought to them there. 

So everything is going perfectly well. 

Until it is not anymore.

One night, as Osamu is laying on his side of the bed, with an open book in front of him, Akaashi enters the room and he looks _furious._ At least, as furious as His Royal Highness Akaashi Keiji can look. He still has a very neutral face, with only his eyes burning. 

“What is it?”

“My uncle. He thinks _I’m not fit to be king._ ” Akaashi groans. He sits next to Osamu on the bed. “He said I was _distracted_ lately. Well _sorry for being HAPPY_ .” He shouts and Osamu can feel his heart swell just a bit when he hears that he makes Akaashi _happy_ , fuck.

“What did you say?”

“I said that I would never be his son, that I never asked to become a prince, that I wasn’t meant to be one and that he can’t expect me to do something nature hasn’t built me for.”

“You don’t actually believe this.”

“No.”

“Because you’ll be a great king.”

“But I don’t want to be a king.”

“I don’t think anyone wants to be king.”

“Sakusa would have been an incredible king.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I like to believe it. He was born for it after all.”

Osamu sighs and closes his book, letting Akaashi lay beside him and when he curls up against his belly, still fully clothed, he realises he has never seen him look so _fragile_ before. His arms come to wrap around his body and he gently kisses the top of his head before taking his crown to put it on the bedside table.

“I know you don’t want to be king, love. But you’ll be a good one. Because you’re kind, generous, and helpful.”

“I’m cold, uninterested and selfish. Not my words.”

“I know who you are, Akaashi. I’ve seen you talk to other people. You don’t want to get close to them, but you’ll do anything to help your people.”

Akaashi hums against him and Osamu sighs.

“It’s a shitty situation, and if you just want to yell or break stuff, or cry, I’ll be here to help you with it. Especially the breaking stuff part. But if you want to cry, I’ll hold you through it.”

“Don’t you think it makes me weak?”

“Of course not, love. Of course not.”

And with that, the last dam breaks, and Akaashi starts shaking against him, so small between his arms. It sounds like he doesn’t even know _how_ to cry. Maybe because he never had the opportunity to. 

“I’ve got you, Keiji. Let it go.”

.

“Your Highness.” Kuroo knocks and Akaashi has a few seconds to make himself presentable again before he knocks again, “it’s rather urgent.”

Osamu kisses his forehead softly and smiles at his prince before he puts the silver circlet that’s been left on his nightstand back on his lover’s head.

“Yeah, you can enter.” Akaashi finally says once he’s up. 

“We have captured the crown’s thief.”

The silence that falls on the room is deafening and Osamu stands up immediately.

“You caught Atsumu?”

“We did.”

It’s like the world is crashing down around him. First, he thinks _what is going to happen to his idiotic brother?_ Second, he thinks _what is going to happen to him and Akaashi once he’s free?_ And the thought doesn’t sit right in his mind.

“Your uncle has already heard him.”

“And?” Akaashi asks, and there’s apprehension in his voice.

“Hanging.”

“WHAT?” It’s Osamu’s time to intervene and he rushes towards the door, but Akaashi’s arm catches him just before he reaches Kuroo. 

“Osamu, breathe.”

“Your uncle just sentenced my brother to death.” 

“I know.”

“It’s my brother.”

“He stole Sakusa’s crown.”

“It’s just a piece of jewelry.”

“You know _goddamn much_ that it’s not just a piece of jewelry, Osamu.”

And he’s right. Osamu knows that this crown means much more than just _money_. It means Sakusa, it means hope, for a child to find his way back hope, but also for Akaashi’s own freedom. 

“Keiji, _please_.”

“I’m going to go downstairs. I will have a word with my uncle.” He says, cryptic on the exact matter of what he’s going to say to the King. “Kuroo?”

“Yes, your Highness?” 

It’s not often that the guard calls him _your highness,_ especially not when it’s only the three of them. But this isn’t the usual situation in which they’re together.

“Bring Osamu to his brother. I believe they’d like to see each other before-” he stops there and lets his arm that was holding Osamu back fall on his side before leaving. 

“Come with me,” Kuroo whispers softly and Osamu can only nod and follow him to the castle’s undergrounds.

.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” is the first thing Osamu says when he sees his brother after months of not seeing each other.

“I know.”

He looks good, weirdly healthy. 

“What were you thinking? Stealing the Kingdom’s most prized possession?!”

“I obviously wasn’t.”

“You’re such a- Fucking hell.” 

He doesn’t even know what to say, so it’s Atsumu who speaks.

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“They arrested me because they thought I was you.”

Atsumu chuckles, “Classic.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. Then they released me but wanted to use me as a bait for you to come and rescue me. Which you didn’t do.”

“I know you can escape on your own if you really want to.”

Osamu rolls his eyes. Point taken.

“So what’s keeping you here?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, really?”

“You’re going to _fucking die_ , ‘Tsumu.”

“I know, thank you, I was there during my very fast trial.”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Actually I have other things on my mind.”

“Like what?”

“Okay- Listen to me.”

“What”

“I met a guy.”

“Fucking hell.”

“He’s- He has magical hair- Don’t try to interrupt. Just believe me here, ‘Samu, please. He has magical hair so people are looking for him. So I met him when I was running away from the guards- and that fucking horse.”

“Kageyama.”

“How do you know him?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay so I met Sakusa in his tower where his mother is keeping him captive for his magical hair that heals everything once he sings _that song._ And he asked me to bring him to see the lanterns, so I said yes because he kept the crown with him as blackmail.”

“Typical.”

“And I- I fell in love.”

“What the hell.”

“It doesn’t matter now. But when I got captured, he got attacked, and I’m pretty sure it’s because of his mother. She wants him back in that tower, and she’s going to imprison him there so _please_ , ‘Samu, you have to find him. I obviously won’t be able to-”

“The only reason why I believe all this nonsense is because you’re going to die and you _just don’t care_.”

“Good. Now go save him.”

“‘Tsumu.”

“Osamu,” Kuroo’s voice comes from behind the door, “the Prince is coming and I don’t think you should be here when he arrives.”

“‘Samu, don’t worry for me, okay? I deserve it.”

“No one deserves this.”

“Osamu,” Kuroo says again.

“I love you, ‘Samu, okay? I do.”

“I love you too, I’m- I’m sorry for not spending more time with you.”

Atsumu smiles sadly and Osamu only has the time to press one gentle kiss on his forehead before Kuroo calls for him again. He closes the door behind him in a sigh and he starts walking towards the exit. 

When he walks past Akaashi, he doesn’t look at him.

.

He doesn’t go far because he lets himself fall on his knees at the top of the stairs. He doesn’t know for how long he stays here, and when Akaashi comes to sit next to him in silence, he doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. They stay here for at least an hour before loud crashing sounds start erupting from the undergrounds. 

“What’s this?” Akaashi asks and Osamu shrugs, but he stands up all the same, and starts to run down the stairs.

“Osamu!”

But he doesn’t listen and starts running towards the cells.

When he arrives, the place is a mess, and he sees many guards unconscious. He doesn’t see Kuroo between them and he sighs in relief. He follows the holes in the walls and quickly ends up meeting a _Mime_. What the hell. 

He still keeps running until he finds himself face to face with Atsumu.

“Of course you wouldn’t let a King decide your fate.”

“I actually really thought I was going to die.”

“You told me you loved me.”

“See? Sincere.”

“CATCH HIM!” Kuroo’s voice comes from the corridor next to him.

“Run, go find him, save him and never come back to the kingdom. I’ll find you. Wherever you are, you idiot.”

“You better.”

“You owe me a lot, asshole.”

Atsumu laughs and follows one of his friends when he tells him to jump. And when Osamu innocently puts his foot in front of Kuroo’s ankle to make him fall, Atsumu is already far away.

.

“Kuroo told me what you did.”

He’s back to square one, in the cell he was brought in when he arrived.

“Traitor.” Osamu curses.

“What you did could be considered treason, you know that?”

“I do.”

“You don’t care."

“He’s my brother. It was the right thing to do.”

Akaashi sighs and sits next to him on the small bed, and suddenly, the cells look way less friendly, now that he knows what a good bed feels like under his back.

“I have used all my leverage for your brother. I’m not sure my uncle will listen to me if I ask him to spare you.”

“It’s fine.”

“I will try anyway.”

“Thank you.”

Akaashi strokes his arm gently, but it’s the only sign that they’ve ever been more than just acquaintances. He finally stands up and Osamu sighs as the door closes after the prince.

  
  


.

  
  


**Vin de Paille**

_plum, apple, hawthorn_

  
  


.

  
  


They let him rot in his cell for a few days. And it probably would have been longer than that if _that_ hadn’t happened. If he hadn’t started to feel like he was being pulled apart from the inside, his heart breaking in two as he falls on his knees, screaming in agony.

“Osamu?” Daichi’s voice rings in his ears but it’s too hard to focus. “Osamu, what are you feeling, talk to me?”

“Fuck,” he swears, and it’s the only thing he can say before he loses consciousness.

.

When he wakes up, he’s back in his chambers, and Akaashi is sitting next to him on the bed. The first thing he notices is the blue bruise that is spreading on his left cheek and the dark skin around his eye.

“What the fuck,” he breathes out.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

He’s not wearing his crown. Good.

“What happened?”

“I got into a fight with my uncle. Nothing major.”

“Doesn’t look minor to me.”

“He didn’t want anyone to rescue you. I disobeyed him. I guess we’re both traitors now.”

“But here we are.”

“He’s stubborn, and he’s blinded by grief for his son, but he’s not totally heartless.”

“I see.”

“What happened to _you_?” Akaashi finally asks, “the doctors said it wasn’t anything physical, that they couldn’t find anything in your body, that you were fine and that it was probably psychological.”

“Don’t freak out.”

“Hmm”

“I think it’s- I think it’s that thing between twins, you know? When the other suffers, you suffer too?”

“I’m an only child, so no, I don’t know.”

“Atsumu told me about it once. I almost died in an accident, and he told me he could feel it. He was unconscious for a few days too.”

“Do you mean he’s-”

“I don’t know.”

Osamu stares at the ceiling. There are chances that he’s dead. But also chances that he just got really badly injured and he’s fine now. And sincerely, he thinks he would know, if his other half was gone from the world.

“But I don’t think he is.”

“Okay.”

Akaashi’s features soften when their eyes meet, and Osamu sighs, rolling on his side to come touch the other man’s cheek.

“Listen Keiji- Akaashi-”

“Keiji’s fine.”

Osamu sighs in relief.

“Keij- I never- I would do it again. He’s my brother, he’s my other half. I wouldn’t survive in a world without him, not in the long run.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.”

“And I wish it was different but if I have to be executed for doing what is right, I will hold my head high and I will take it. But I will never regret it.”

“I know.”

“And you don’t have anything to say?”

“I don’t- I don’t want you to die. But my uncle was pretty angry after Atsumu’s escape. I don’t personally care if your brother is not punished for doing what he did. Not anymore. Because I care about you.”

“What’s going to happen?”

“I have been pardoned by my uncle for my own treason, which was _saving you_. And he told me he would try to find mercy in his heart for you too.”

“I see.”

“I’m going to fight for you, Osamu. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

He doesn’t know who moves first, if it’s him, or Akaashi, but their mouths meet somewhere in the gap between them and if it’s the last time he gets to hold him close, he will make the most of it.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,” Akaashi whispers against his lips.

“It’s okay, love. I know. I understand.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t blame you. Forgive yourself already. you have enough burdens to bear. No need to carry this one too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

.

It’s late in the morning when Kuroo’s voice comes from the other side of the door (can you see the pattern here?) 

“Your Highness? Osamu? Are you awake?”

“Yeah just give us a minute,” Osamu shouts as he throws some clothes on, and he checks that Akaashi’s fully clothed too when he opens the door.

“What?” He’s going to die in a few days if the King isn’t kind, so he’s allowed to be a bit rude at those who interrupts his private time with his lover, okay?

“I think you two should sit down.”

“What is it, Kuroo?” Akaashi asks with his usual bored tone.

“Sit. Your Highness. Please.” Kuroo mumbles and they both obey. 

“Okay so-”

“Spit it.”

“The missing prince is back. Sakusa. He’s back. With Atsumu.”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

They both stand up from the bed at once, rushing towards the main balcony.

.

“What happened to you?” Osamu asks once they’re alone in the royal gardens to give Sakusa, his parents and his cousin some time together.

“How so?”

“You died, didn’t you?” 

“Ah. That.”

“I mean- You’re in love too. That’s also something new.”

“I guess.”

“So. What happened?”

“Sakusa’s mother- Well he’s uh- the woman who raised him- She stabbed me when I came to save him. He healed me with his magical hair. Well- his tears. Because I cut his hair and now they’re black and they don’t heal anything anymore.”

“Hmmm”

“It’s a long story. But I survived.”

“I felt it.”

“Oh. Like when you got hit by that horse?”

“I guess.”

“Not pleasant, uh?”

“Not really. I was unconscious for a few days. But it’s what saved me from getting hanged myself, I guess.”

“Mhhh.”

“So. You’re going to become the next- King? Queen?”

“Don’t- It’s not-”

“It _is_ ‘Tsumu, I saw the way you two look at each other.”

“I could say the same about you and _that prince_.”

“I never tried to hide it.”

Atsumu laughs and closes his eyes, inhaling the sweet smell of the flowers blooming in the gardens. When he opens them again, taking in the view of the city below them, and the sea spreading in front of their eyes, he smiles, free and almost innocent.

“I could get used to this view.”

“I got used to it pretty quickly, yeah.”

“You’re going to go back to the vineyard?”

“They don’t need me as a bait anymore,” Osamu says, shrugging.

“I see.”

What is it with people around him _I see_ -ing him all the time?

.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Atsumu notes.

It’s much later and the night has fallen on the Corona Kingdom, making it impossible for him to leave now.

“I had things to do.”

“Yeah. Right.”

They haven’t spent a lot of time together during the past years. They've met many times without actually spending more than a few days together. But Atsumu’s his twin brother. So of course, he can still read him like an open book. But he has the decency to not elaborate on what he’s thinking about. Not in front of the royal family. 

“But now that you’re not a criminal anymore-”

“'Samu, are you _really_ going to go back to the vineyard?”

“I-” 

That was the plan right? Once Atsumu would escape, once they would understand there’s no point in keeping him in the castle, he would go back to the vineyard. That was the plan. But many things have changed since then. So many things. 

“I see.” Atsumu says again and there’s a sweet smile on his face. Osamu could swear he’s never seen so much softness on his twin’s face. “You’re sure about it?”

At what point did Atsumu become so good at _feelings?_ Osamu takes a quick look at Sakusa who’s still speaking with his parents and he knows the answer to this question is right there. 

“If I’m being honest, I have no idea.” 

Atsumu’s hand comes to pat his shoulder with a knowing smile before he takes his leave to go speak to the royal family as Sakusa calls for him.

“So…” 

He hasn’t even noticed Akaashi leaving his family’s side to come towards him. And he’s not smiling. _He’s not smiling._ When everything he has always wanted is right here: Sakusa, the Crown Prince of Corona, back and ready to take the throne instead of him. And he’s not smiling.

“What are you going to do now?” His tone is neutral, and his eyes guarded, unlike they usually are around him.

“I- I guess I’m going to go back to the vineyard. You know- They- Need me. I guess.”

 _Not as much as I need you, I’m sure_ , is the answer that never escapes Akaashi’s lips. 

“I see,” the Prince says, and he never looked so royally cold. “Well Osamu. I- Uhm. Thank you. For everything.”

And it’s like time stops for an instant, like there’s no one around them, like it’s only the two of them, alone in their own little snowglobe. 

He’s not sure if someone’s listening, or even watching, but he doesn’t care, because he’s going to leave, he’s going to leave and he might never see Akaashi _ever again._

Of course, he might come back to the castle _for business_ , but it will never be the same. 

“Thank you. For vouching for me. I know you didn’t have to.”

“I’m glad I did it.”

His smile is sad, oh so sad it breaks Osamu’s heart just by looking at it. He sighs, and when Akaashi’s thin fingers come to touch his cheek, when he closes the gap between them, he feels his eyes starting to sting, tears threatening to get past his eyelids.

He feels Akaashi’s lower lip tremble against his just before he presses their mouths together, and there’s nothing he can do to stop his tears from rolling on his cheeks now. His hands reach the Prince’s face, and oh, how he never wants to let him go. 

“I love you,” Akaashi whispers, and no one is close enough to hear him but Osamu. “I love you, I fell so hard, _gods_ , Osamu.”

“Don’t worry, I fell just as hard.”

And the Prince smiles against his lips just before he presses their foreheads together. 

“I’ll come visit you.”

“You better.”

When they finally part from each other, everybody’s looking at them, not necessarily in shock, but they’re definitely _staring._ But once they realise that the two men have very much noticed them watching, they go back to what they were doing (meeting Atsumu, guarding the door, whatever it is, really)

“And you?”

“Hm?”

“What are _you_ going to do? Now that Sakusa is back?”

Akaashi seems to hesitate for a second before his eyes drop to the floor and he shrugs. 

“I don’t really know.” 

“You- You don’t?” 

“I guess I’m free from my obligations now. At least, I will be. Once Sakusa is ready to take over.”

Osamu can’t stop the smile that’s spreading on his face. 

“You can still come to the vineyard.”

“What?”

“I mean- If you’d like? I travel a lot for work and I’m not at the vineyard all the time but you- you told me you wanted to travel a bit too, right? You could come with me.”

Akaashi looks at him with such unguarded surprise that Osamu starts doubting his suggestion. What if he says no? What if he read the room wrong?

“You’re serious?”

“I- Yeah?”

“I’d be happy to come with you.”

“Oh _thank gods_.”

He doesn’t care if the King, the Queen and the future King are standing a few meters away from them, he wraps his arms around the Prince anyway and kisses him with everything he has.

“I’ll have to stay here for a few weeks, though. But I’m sure Sakusa will get used to it rather quickly. Especially if he has Atsumu to help him.”

“Yeah. The fucker better help him well, then.”

Akaashi smiles, and it’s solar, warm, and _gods_ Osamu loves him so much.

.

It takes Sakusa three weeks, five days and twenty hours to learn the basics Akaashi has to teach him. So, three weeks, six days and nine hours after Osamu left the castle on his black horse, Akaashi walks through the large gates of the Miya vineyard. 

He dismounts and falls on the sandy ground, his eyes taking in the kilometers of vines around him, under the yellow light of the declining sun.

“Hey.” A man with grey and black hair appears in the middle of the field, a straw hat on his head. 

“Good evening, sir. I’m looking for Miya Osamu.”

“And you are?”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Oh. I see. Nice to meet you, your Highness.”

“Akaashi is fine, don’t worry.”

“Okay. Follow me, please.”

They walk for around ten minutes before they reach the main house that’s standing tall on top of the hill. The man, who Akaashi assumes must be Kita, yells.

“‘Samu! Come here”

“What?” 

Osamu’s familiar voice comes from the balcony and Akaashi’s heart slightly flickers when he hears it after such a long time apart.

“Akaashi’s here!”

“What?”

He hears a door slamming and he only has to wait for a few seconds before Osamu appears on the threshold of his house. He’s still very much the same, with his grey hair and his lazy eyes. But he’s wearing his usual clothes, much more mundane ones than the ones he used to wear back at the castle. Not that it’s a bad thing. Cotton looks good on him.

“Good evening, Osamu.”

“Come here,” his lover says with a smile and he pulls him into the warmest hug he’s ever had. 

Three weeks, six days and nine hours after Osamu left the castle, Akaashi comes to find him, and when he looks into the grey pool of his eyes, he _knows._ He can see it and it’s crystal clear. He’s where he’s meant to go.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yootasuke).
> 
> and they lived happily ever after
> 
> i started writing this as a joke and i think it turned out being one of my fav fics ever.  
> notes,, sakuatsu!tangled own my heart, maybe i will write a sequel to this fic once osaaka week is over.  
> the titles of the different parts are types of wine i usually enjoy drinking and that have a certain meaning to me. it's deeply personal and just isn't really linked to anything but my own memories.  
> i personally don't like any monarchy, but i'll do an exception for this one. the depiction of cells and trials hurt me deeply in my soul, but i told myself i had to write it in a "disney spirit" to ease my activist mind's comments.  
> i loved the idea of making kageyama a horse. the idea of having atsumu riding him as a kageatsu shipper.. is fun. just for the pun. god my mind is tired.  
> horse water polo doesnt exist, i just find it funny to think that water polo doesnt involve any horse.. and i wanted an excuse to put bokuto and kuroo together. it's just very self indulgent.
> 
> once again, klaudia, i hope you liked this fic. i really enjoyed writing it while thinking of you and i hope it will make you a bit happier too!! <3


End file.
